handle this
by lovechild
Summary: the kids of degrassi are back for another year, grades 9 and 10. new freidnships are made and life lessons are learned in this very shocking and unexpected story
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer.I don't own degrassi or any of it characters etc etc..  
  
"Its just one of those days.." Sang Sean Cameron, he always had a fondness for limp bizket, good stress relief apparently, especially the old stuff. It was the first day back at degrassi.grade 9. He saw Emma, they have kind of been on again and off again this past summer, right now he was kind of pissed at her because they have been going out for almost 1 and a half years.sort of, and she wouldn't go farther then making out with him.so he kind of didn't call her for a couple of days, hey a guy has his needs right? Even though as Emma was waving hi to him his eyes darted to Paige. She looked in no other words.hot, Seans mind started to drift.  
  
Ughhh back at school again thought Paige. She didn't see spinner anywhere, she was relieved because over this summer, even though they where going out.Paige had only thought of spinner as a friend, her thoughts where always on.  
  
"I wonder why Sean is being so distant lately," whined Emma. "I don't know, but have you noticed how hot JT is looking," said Manny. "JT! Are you insane?? Well actually he's not looking half bad.. but what am I doing? I like Sean" Hahaha I guess im not the only one who's falling for JT.replied manny, with a bit of jealousy in her voice.  
  
"I really hope I don't run into Paige" thought Hazel, her and Paige have been getting into fights this summer, because this summer hazel turned wild, she had enough of her parents strict upbringings and smoked pot, and had sex with a 17 year old gut she only knew for 2 weeks, then never saw him again. This kind of bothered her but she would not tell Paige. The only thing Paige knew about was the weed and the slutty clothes.She must have been really nervous this morning because she felt sick and threw up. 


	2. chapter 2

"Yo Spinner! My weed man" yelled jimmy brooks. "Sup" said a rather casual Spinner mason, who, over the summer, had gotten into the process of dealing drugs. You named it; he could get it, for a fair price of course. His usual customers where Hazel and jimmy, and surprisingly, JT Yorke. He needed the money of course, how else could he afford to spoil Paige like that? Only she seemed really distant towards him after he told her he dealed. I mean she tried it, but he thought it was because she had gone through so much shit in her life with the raping and all.  
  
Hazel joined Spinner and Jimmy on the school bleachers. "You got the stuff?" asked hazel. "Yeah a twenty piece for one of my best customers, you got the money". "Don't I always?" replied Hazel" but I can pay you in other ways" she said suggestively. Hazel had kind of started to have a thing for Spinner, and if she could get with a dealer, she could get all the shit she wanted. " I don't think so Hazel, give me the money or no ganja for you" said Spinner, keeping a serious face. "Fine" Hazel was starting to get pissed.  
  
"Brrrring" the bell rang. A girl was sitting in a bathroom stall, tracing the blades of school scissors along her forearm. She was crying, her tears mixed in with crimson blood trickling from her skin. She got up, put some toilet paper on her arm to stop the bleeding, and slowly made her way to the classroom.  
  
Marco had just arrived into his classroom. He had a pretty busy summer, attending a day camp for gay/bisexual teens, there he met Paul, who was 19, had an amazing body and the perfect, charismatic personality. Marco thinks he's in love, or lust, all he knows is that he never felt the way he felt when he was with Paul, and he is conflicted about whether he did the right thing with Paul, or did he just take things too far. 


	3. chapter 3

Hey Em, wanna do something tonight. Emma read the note over and over while sitting in math class. "I guess this is Sean's way for making up with me again, considering he hasn't called me and ignored me, oh well I guess it's a good thing" Emma whispered to Manny, then quickly scribbled down: yes, I need to talk to you, come over to my place, and passed it down to Sean.  
  
Jt looked around the classroom. Things where going good this year, emma had got her braces off and looked hot, or so he thought, Manny wasn't looking too bad either. JT had changed into what some might call a player, making out with two girls at one party and never calling them back, that type of thing, you can guess Hazel wasn't the only one who had changed over the summer.  
  
"Ok class your first day back is over, see you tomorrow" said Paige's history teacher. Paige, just like everyone else in history class, seemed to just drift off. She was thinking about him, again, his gorgeous dark curly hair, and that perfect smile, she wondered why she hasn't really noticed him before. He was tortured, rebellious, he needed her, she needed him, just to touch her, she needed him just to talk to her, she wanted him, not spinner, not any other boy at Degrassi, they where meant to be, just her and Craig.  
  
Walking home was always a pain for Ellie. She knew he would be there, always, like a parasite you just couldn't get rid of. He would wait for her to come home. Mom wouldn't be home until 6:00. He said he loved her, but he didn't, if he did, why would this man touch her like that. She didn't go home. Instead, her and Ashley went into their usual alleyway to smoke. Ellie took up smoking because it relaxed her, she got the cigarettes from her mom, she would never know. Ashley just seemed to go along with it. Ellie could never tell Ashley about him. Ellie just could not tell anyone. If she told, she would be dead, she would give anything to get away, who cares if you where alive physically if you where dead emotionally already. 


	4. chapter 4

Heavy rap music was blaring on a street corner. Un-describable angry words made for a generation that didn't understand them. This group of boys where all wearing the same coloured bandanas, and where all showing off their guns and rolling up joints. This was known as "the ghetto". The usual place for goings on such as rapes, murders, drug dealings and gang wars. Jimmy was there, among the crowed of angry youth, wearing the same red bandana, waiting with his "brothers" for the rivals to show up.  
  
Ashley was unusually happy. Her pale complexion had a hint of summer tan and rosy blush. Her and Craig have been going out for the past summer. She was in love, and she was pretty sure Craig loved her too. It was as if they where destined, perfect soul mates, yet she would still sometimes remember her first boyfriend jimmy. All of her old friends seemed to be messed up, getting involved with gangs and drugs. A tear trickled from her face as she remembered the last school dance, when everyone was still good, pure, and innocent. Now everything just seemed so bleak. Was this what life was all about?  
  
Ellie slowly unlocked her front door. If she was lucky he would be drunk and passed out and she could sneak her way upstairs. Of course Ellie was not so lucky, but he was nowhere to be found. She made her way upstairs cautiously; he had sneaked up on her before. "Hey girl, come up here right now". Ellie froze, it was him, she had read somewhere that if you didn't move, and maybe the predator wouldn't see you. She froze, in the middle of the hallway, unable to move. Impatient, he made his way downstairs.  
  
Get busy blared from Emma's radio. She was getting ready for Sean to come over. They needed to talk. She wondered why he was being such an asshole and not returning her calls. She carefully applied her pink lip-gloss; she wanted to look her best for him.  
  
Craig was at the park with his sister. The only genetic family he had left. The sun was shining. It was the perfect early September weather. Paige was there, sitting on a bench, on the verge of tears. Craig saw her. "Hey Paige, what's wrong" he said, noticing her blotchy face. "Craig?" she looked up "I think I might break up with Spinner, I just can't stand the way he's acting anymore, he treats me like I'm one of his hoes." Of course Spinner did no such thing, but Paige's manipulative mind was at work, when she wanted something, she would do anything to get it.  
  
I can't believe I'm doing this. Thought Sean Cameron, but he just didn't like Emma anymore. He sighed as he rang her doorbell. Emma opened the door, looking perfect and sweet. "Emma, I need to talk to you" replied Sean as he stepped into her front hall. 


	5. chapter 5

Ellie sat crying on her bed. Her mom was downstairs cooking dinner and talking to him. "That disgusting bastard" thought Ellie. How could he do such repulsive things to her yet act so perfectly normal. Ellie took some scissors from her desk. The blood seeping out of her arm gave her a sort of warm comfort. Sometimes she would press the blade in deep. It felt good cutting through her flesh, maybe one day she would have enough courage to cut away at her lifeline, her wrists, then maybe the pain would be over.  
  
Sean opened his front door. He tried to relive what just happened, but he couldn't. He could not break up with Emma. He was gutless. How could he keep pretending like that? Leading her on. He tried to remember. They where talking, then they kissed, then they started to make out, then in passion Emma went down on him. Sean didn't like Emma anymore; he needed to break this off.  
  
Jimmy came home, It wasn't too late, but his parents where not home again. There was no fight, but a surprise drive by, one of the gang bangers was injured, shot in the leg, but everything else turned out fine. Jimmy was scared. For the first time, he actually doubted his decision. He thought being in a gang would give him the love that was never there at home. He remembered just last year when his biggest problem was dealing with his break-up with Ashley, and beating Paige and spinner for luau king and queen, it seemed so long ago.  
  
Craig was lying in bed. Usually he would fall asleep but there was one thing on his mind that night. The kiss he shared with Paige. After walking Angie home they sat out on his porch and talked. Paige broke down and told Craig what a jerk spinner had been, and how he had treated her over the summer. Craig was enraged, and then Paige kissed him. He never knew he could have these feelings for Paige. He loved Ashley, or so he thought. 


	6. chapter 6

Hazel was woken early in the morning and threw up again. It was so weird for her to be doing this. She used to never be sick. She was also very bloated, which again, rarely happened to hazel. In some twisted way she was trying to not realize the truth, denial gave her a false sense of security. How could anything like this happen to her?  
  
Manny had always felt inferior to Emma, kind of like a sidekick. Manny couldn't stand that. The happy attitude she always fronted with Emma helped her get Emma as a friend, but ever since she made the spirit squad she always felt that maybe, just maybe, she didn't want to be seen as the friend anymore. She had always liked Sean. She always had a thing for the bad boys. Craig and JT just didn't seem to fill that void.  
  
JT Yorke, slick and totally in control of his life, made his way into the Degrassi school building. He liked school, not for its educational value, but for its many "hot girls". JT's motto this year seemed to be "I'm ready for action". No one really knew much about "the new Jt" yet. Suddenly his eyes fell on Emma, yes Emma, the girl he knew since Kindergarten.  
  
"I need it, I need it now" spinner muttered to himself as he made his way to the boys bathroom. Once he safely closed the stall door behind him he pulled out a small filled Syringe with a needle. It was filled with heroin. He never craved something as much as this, it was expensive, but it was worth it. Spinner felt the warm tingling sensation in his arm as he shot it up. Disposing of the evidence, he went to his first period class. 


End file.
